


Come to Light

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Potter's being an idiot. Draco tries to reason with him.





	Come to Light

"Why do you say it like that?" Draco blurts.

  
Potter's brows furrow. "What?"

  
A dull pink flush creeps up Draco's cheeks but he plows on. "That word. Saviour. You say it like it's disgusting."

  
Those lips Draco has wanted to kiss since time immemorial warp into a scowl. "I didn't save anyone, Malfoy. All I did was get a thousand innocents murdered over some crap  prophecy Voldemort was obsessed with."

  
"What the fuck are you on about? You killed Vo—" his throat constricts, "—the Dark Lord. You saved the bloody world, as much as I loathe to admit."

  
"At what price?" Potter demands. His eyes are _green green green._ "Sirius' life? Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby— what about Snape, Malfoy? Snape would be alive if it weren't for me."

He says it with full conviction. Draco wants to slap him. "Don't be melodramatic," he snaps. "You're not all that important."

Potter is silent.

"You saved my life. In the Room of Hidden Things. You pulled me out of the Fiendfyre." It's the first time either of them has mentioned it. Potter looks startled. Draco can still feel the sheer heat, the asphyxiating sensation of all that fire encompassing him, the paralysing terror that he was going to die right _that instant_ —

"It didn't feel like saving."

Draco looks up. Potter's got a peculiar expression on his face, a cross between dazed and mystified. "When I got you out of there..." They lock eyes. "It felt necessary. Like something I just _had_ to do."


End file.
